


Fótr

by Fuinixe



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Pre-Series, misplaced modifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foot rubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fótr

The first time Eric reached for Godric’s feet, Godric flinched away and stared him down. Unsure what he was supposed to feel guilty for, but feeling guilty nonetheless, Eric rested his hands back on his knees and went back to admiring the moonlight glinting on the river.

The second time Eric attempted to touch Godric’s feet, they were both giddy at the end of a memorable night of hunting and feasting. Still warm with blood, and curled on a bed of furs in their cave, they giggled and mimicked the creative pleading of their tasty victims. Eric had forgotten the prior incident, and reached for Godric’s closer foot unthinkingly. Godric froze, but did not pull away, and Eric felt too free not to push his advantage. Eric sat up and leaned on his elbow to get a better grip and encircled Godric’s small, mud-encrusted feet in his own large hands that were approximately the same size. After brushing off as much dirt as he could, Eric pushed a thumb into the sole of Godric’s right foot and began slowly working up his instep. Godric still had not moved.

“What are you doing?”

“I am rubbing your feet.” Eric slid his pinky finger between Godric’s first two toes and stroked the sensitive skin there, eliciting a shiver. Eric tried to conceal his smirk.

“Why?”

“Does it displease you?”

“I…. No.” There was a long silence as Eric poked between each of his toes and then began administering firm but gentle strokes to the tendons on the top of Godric’s foot, who choked back a moan and finally relaxed.

“My wife used to do this for me.” Eric rubbed small circles into Godric’s ankle and the back and sides of his heel. “After I came back from a long journey, and my whole body ached. My feet most of all.”

“My feet do not trouble me,” Godric murmured, half asleep. Eric paused to take in the sight of his maker, his mostly naked and well-muscled body streaked with blood and adorned with fierce tattoos, sprawled out and prone beside him, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, lips slightly parted, and totally pliant in his hands. Eric pinched the edges of the ball of his foot. Godric shivered again and the slight swell under his loincloth caught Eric’s eye.

“You have such thick calluses,” Eric commented while applying hard pressure to the center of Godric’s heel.

“Well-suited to, as you say, my savagery.”

“Indeed. Crossing hill and dale barefoot like an animal. But…” Eric ceased his rubbing and dragged his fingertips up and down the sides of Godric’s feet. “You must have developed these while still human. Did you not wear shoes then, either?”

“Only the upper class had shoes.”

“You must have been very lower class, judging by these hooves of yours.”

“A slave, actually.” Oh. This was the first Eric had heard of Godric’s human status. He didn’t know whether the embarrassment he felt was his own or on behalf of his maker. An awkward pause ensued wherein Eric set Godric’s right foot down and reached for his left.

“You must have walked a lot,” Eric stated the obvious. Godric was tense once more beside him. Eric regretted his failure to divert the conversation in another direction.

“Some.” Godric began pulling his leg away, but Eric resisted.

“I am not finished.”

“You are.” Godric’s voice was suddenly hard. He took his foot back, turned away, and curled up on himself.

Eric nearly pressed the issue, but decided he would rather not turn this pleasant night into a row. Instead, he lay back down next to Godric and let his hand settle on Godric’s shoulder, who allowed the intrusion. On a whim, Eric kissed the back of Godric’s neck and was rewarded with the sound of Godric’s barely-there smile. Eric was beginning to figure out that he had all the time in the world to learn the secrets of his beloved.


End file.
